


Tie and Ride

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Power Play, Scars, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Trash Smut featuring two cute blonds.Written for Kinktober.





	Tie and Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I'm sorry.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 23.
> 
> Prompts: scars and size difference.

 

Armin never got used to this. The sight of Erwin towering over him naked; it could bring him to his knees. Fortunately, Erwin was holding his lover up.

It was cute the way Erwin cared so much about Armin. The man did everything in his power to keep Armin safe.

The younger man traced his fingers over scars left from years of Erwin’s harness. Erwin’s scars were beautiful to him. He always spent a lot of foreplay paying attention to them.

Today, however, Erwin lifted Armin off his feet, lowering his lips to his. That was another thing Armin never got used to. Erwin could still pick Armin up even after he lost his arm.

He dimly wondered if he would grow as tall as Erwin if he ever hit a growth spurt. He doubted it.

Erwin’s lips distracted him from his other thoughts. Armin’s fingers tangled into Erwin’s hair.

Kissing Erwin felt like kissing thunder. The older man was powerful and rocked Armin to his core.

Armin returned Erwin’s kiss eagerly, feeling their bare bodies brushing against each other. When Erwin broke the kiss, Armin blinked up at him dazedly.

“Go lay on the bed,” Erwin murmured, biting Armin’s ear.

He set the smaller man on his feet, watching Armin scramble to the bed. He seemed to have weak knees. Erwin smirked at that. He followed him to the bed and grabbed a smile vial of oil from the bedside table.

“Which way are we doing this today, sir?” Armin asked, laying back on the bed comfortably.

Erwin knelt beside him, opening the vial. “I’m riding you tonight. I prepared myself before you got here.”

Armin made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, letting Erwin tie his hands to the headboard. The larger man straddled him, slicking Armin’s cock with oil before lowering himself onto it.

Armin raised his hips instinctively as he was engulfed in heat. His head was spinning already.

“Stay still. You’re not allowed to move tonight.” Erwin smirked, steadying himself with his one hand on Armin’s chest.

“Yes, sir,” Armin breathed, closing his bright blue eyes.

He fought with himself to not move. Erwin was tight around him. He enjoyed the game though. They usually added power play to the bedroom, but this was the first time Erwin was riding him while he was tied up.

Armin opened his eyes as Erwin started moving, watching the man’s cock bob as he rode him. He wanted to touch his lover, but he didn’t struggle.

Erwin rode the other man until Armin was seeing white. He felt him cum inside of him as Armin screamed his name.

He waited for Armin to stop trembling before raising himself and moving up his body until his cock was nudging Armin’s mouth. The smaller man’s mouth opened obediently.

Erwin fucked his mouth, seeing Armin’s eyes watering from how huge his cock was. Armin took the whole thing down his throat, swallowing around it.

When Erwin came, he drank down everything until his superior pulled away. Erwin untied him and laid down beside him, pulling him into his arm.

Armin snuggled into Erwin, coughing a little.

“Good work, love. Next time, it’s your turn,” Erwin murmured, running his fingers over Armin’s back.

“I’m putting you in panties and a frilly apron,” Armin murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my probably better winmin fic for day 23 there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
